Trials and Tribulations
by thesassylorax
Summary: James P. Sullivan and Randall Boggs enjoy one another's company in the privacy of Randall's apartment. We take you to a story already in progress… (Sulley/Randall if you couldn't tell and very not safe for work)


"Heh, you really are a squirmy one aren't you…?" Sulley's deep, caramel smooth voice whispered, his shape dimly outlined by the single light in the room.

"Y-yeah well," Randall huffed, trying to contain some kind of control of his voice but even he cold hear the waver in it as he spoke. "lemme see you in this situation, and s-see how squirmy you get." he leaned his head back and huffed loudly, letting his squinting eyes shut tightly.

Sulley chuckled as he allowed the very tip of his claw lightly begin to trail itself down Randall's exposed neck, burning a trail of touch as it moved downwards. "Hmmm, I dunno. I think I prefer seeing you like this if I'm totally honest."

"W-well, no body can… can deny how, ohgod, how honest you are…" the lizard monster mumbled, once more trying to control his voice but any and all control was ripped from him when Sulley's warm, wet tongue pressed itself against his neck and he let out a high pitched moan.

The contrast of soft, lush fur brushing up against his scaley, cool to the touch skin was a sensation that never failed to earn some kind of response from the monster. This Sulley knew, of course. You didn't establish a relationship with somebody and not know what turns them on, impossible really.

Randall squirmed even more against the binds that were wrapped around his wrists and not just his upper ones, but the lower two sets as well though those were tied facing his front rather than tied behind his back like the others. He liked it, though, that feeling of tightness around his ankles and wrists like that.

"Hm," Sulley breathed against his neck, his upper lip lifting and his cool, sharp teeth scraped against that smooth cool skin. "you have no idea how much I love seeing you react to what I do…"

"Y-yeah I b.. bet…" Randall breathed shakily as Sulley's hand trailed lower and lower down his underbelly. He was so close to that spot down between his lowest set of legs, where the skin felt significantly different to the rest of him. Where the muscles were purposely stronger, hiding those parts which were most private. "So wh.. what are we doing, Sullivan?" he turned his head to peer at Sulley out of the corner of his eyes. "Y-you just gonna.. do this all night or.."

"Aw now, that seems a little boring…" Sulley said before he sat up besides Randall with a look of smugness around him. "Remember what we were talking about… the other day?" he asked.

"We talked about a lot of things." retorted the lizard, the tip of his tail twitching before a slow look of realization appeared on his face. His eyes widened and he attempted to sit up but found himself incapable of doing so. He flopped back down, grumbling as he did.

Sulley gave out a hearty chuckle as he reached over into the bedside table and pulled a drawer open. Randall couldn't see from his position but he could hear a paper bag being rustled by Sulley's large hands, and a click of plastic and metal. When the horned monster turned back to face him he had a toy in his hands, a new one, and Randall felt his heart pick up a little at the sight of it.

It was a pale shade of purple which made Randall smile a little. It was quite similar to the color of his underbelly and he wondered if Sulley had bought it specifically for that purpose. On top of that it was ribbed, little bumps that ran along it which seemed to jiggle when it was moved.

"All right," Sulley said as he lay down besides Randall, "open up."

"That's got to be the most romantic and erotic thing any monster has ever said to me. Open up. Wow, Sullivan. You really know how to treat a monster good."

The horned master snorted as he reached his hand down and purposely rubbed his thumb down over the seam line of muscles, knowing all too well what awaited him beneath the scales and muscles. Randall, despite himself, shuddered and moaned at the touch. Cursed Sulley, he knew how to touch him and where and naturally with that thumb touching him in such a way it didn't take long for the muscles to loosen and his privates slowly expose themselves.

Randall was, unsurprisingly, a monster gifted with multiple sexes. His two, dark purple, erections slid from their hiding spot and naturally they were already swollen with blood from the stimulation given to Randall's body by the combination of touches, ropes, and lips. Down towards the base of the dual erections were soft, movable little spikes which seemed to be there for the soul reason to pleasure Randall's partner.

Beneath them, however, was an entrance. This opening was where Sulley, most normally, would enter him be it with his fingers, toy with his tongue, or all out fuck him with his erection. It was surprisingly warm within the entrance, close and personal, despite how cool blooded and cold to the touch Randall normally was. Thankfully however the entrance way brought great pleasure to Randall under the right circumstance, which was right now, since Sulley had wasted on time in reaching down and began to gently finger the entrance.

Sulley's eyes focused on his partners face since, really, seeing Randall wearing an expression other than complete annoyance or anger was something of a miracle every time it happened. To him, Randall had a wonderful range of expressions which he wrongfully kept locked away. Good for him, though, that by touching Randall in such ways he saw expressions of bliss and and happiness which seemed to suit him despite all things.

"Wow you are really excited tonight…" Sulley commented, since not only was the finger he was toying Randall with already thick with the other monsters excitement but his dual erections were beginning to bead with pre-cum. "And I haven't even reall done anything yet."

"Don't get a big head over this." Randall muttered through a smile, his tail curling in on itself.

"Isn't that the idea?" asked the other monster as he withdrew his finger.

"Oh ha h-aahh~!" the lizard monsters reaction was interrupted by a moan of pleasure as Sulley had, without warning, began to ease the toy into his entrance. The plastic was cold and somewhat hard, so it contrasted to the warmth he was accustomed to be it Sulley's finger, or his dick. Those little ribs along the toy wasn't helping much either, how they brushed against is inner walls that made his body squirm.

Sulley didn't stop until it was properly embedded in Randall's body and finally pulled back, running his tongue momentarily down against his bottom lip. "And there we go…" he whispered.

Randall said nothing at first, body and mind adjusting to this new addition, and took a few deep breaths before turning his head to look up at Sulley with a fogged look of confusion. This changed however, when he saw Sulley hold up a small remote with a knob on it. He didn't have to ask what it was since seconds later Sulley was using his thumb to slowly turn the knob and as he did, the toy sprung to life.

There was the muffled buzz of the toy, vibrating at a low setting before it steadily began to increase in power. Randall's eyes widened and his long serpentine like spine arched, and his mouth fell open on a moan since it was obvious Sulley was pushing this little toy to its limits immediately.

"OH, OH GOD…!" Randall arched, his hips instinctively rocking upwards, his muscles tightening around the toy which stimulated him expertly.

Suddenly the pleasure stopped, and dropped down low, the toy now at its lowest settings. Randall, heart racing, swallowed shakily as he turned his attention to Sulley and gave him his best angry glare he could possibly manage with his body having just gone through what it had. "W-what's…"

"What's the big idea, Sullivan." Sulley predicted his wording one hundred percent. "I know. But this is part of the fun, remember?" he asked as he reached down and began to undo the ties around Randall's wrists much to the others confusion. "Now. You can't touch yourself. No removing it, either…"

"Mmf…" Randall rubbed at his wrists once it was free and watched a Sulley did the same to his ankles. "You owe me big for this…"

"I know, I know." the horned monster chuckled as he sat back on the bed, before gesturing out the door. "I'm pretty thirsty Randal.. reckon you could go grab me a drink?"

Randall glared at Sulley for a moment, color beginning to flush around his face, as he very slowly and carefully climbed from the bed. He wondered just how far that little controls power could reach. Would it follow him through to the kitchen or would it be beyond Sulley's reach in there? He stepped carefully, feeling that gentle pulse of the toy within his body, and made his way through to the kitchen.

He'd just been reaching for the fridge's door when a sudden throb of pleasure exploded and shook his very being so much his legs buckled and he collapsed to the floor for a moment. Hitting the floor struck the toy, causing it to jolt all the more, this time it was accompanied by a loud moan of the lizard monster. He gritted his teeth afterwards, hands gripping against the cool door of the fridge, and swallowed shakily.

"D-damn it…"

"You doing okay in there?" Sulley's innocent voice called from the bedroom, accompanied by a low, slightly wicked chuckle.

"Doing GREAT!" Randall called back, hardly meaning to shout that last word but the toy had suddenly become more powerful for but a moment before dipping back down low again.

"Don't spill it now, it'll be a mess!" Sulley called out.

"THANKS. Yeah I know…"

How Randall got the jug out of the fridge, as well as a glass, proceed to fill the glass with the drink and to make his way back down the hallway to the bedroom without dropping or spilling what he held would be a mystery to him for so long to come. But he'd done it, despite Sulley playing with that remote (and by extension, playing with himself) he had gotten his stupid drink and had made it back into the bedroom. He looked up to see Sulley sprawled out on the bed and, almost, dropped the glass since not only was Sulley just sitting there but he had fully exposed himself at the same time.

That familiar, thick, big monster of an erection Sulley called his own was standing to attention as its owner lounged on the bed. Sulley sat up a little, innocently ignoring how he looked, as Randall approached the bed. "Oh great, good job Randy," he smiled as he reached and plucked the glass from the other. His other hand firmly grasped the remote.

"It's Ran-DALL." the lizard jolted, another surge of pleasure that dared to buckle his knees, as he climbed up onto the bed shakily. "I haven't been… Randy… in years…"

"Oh I don't know. You seem pretty randy right now." Sulley grinned as he took a sip.

"Class comedian you are."

And now he lounged besides Sulley on the bed, hips squirming desperately as that toy continued to arc and fall as Sulley continued to play with the knob with his thumb as he sipped that drink ever so slowly. Oh, he knew what he was doing. He was building up the anticipation. Sulley knew all too well how impatient in real life Randall was, how he demanded things here and now, rather than wait patiently for anything be it a new door to work with or his meal when he was out eating with other monsters (however rare that was). He wanted that pent up pleasure build more, and more, like a bubbling pot of water on the stove with the lid on.

He rolled onto his side and gave a shudder, accompanied with a high pitched moan, hands and feet wriggling in a similar motion. Wanting to grab the toy, wanting to pump it into his body as his hips would no doubt rock down onto it as it filled him with indescribable bliss but he said he wouldn't do that. Said he wouldn't touch it. He growled in frustration and rolled over again, now on his stomach on the bed, hands and feet clutching at the bedding beneath him. "Nnnggghhhh…"

That's when he felt the mattress beneath him shift, and felt Sullivan's weight move from the bed entirely. Randall spun his head around and watched as Sulley simply… walked from the room. No word of warning, no promise of a swift return, just gone. He growled in annoyance and wanted to follow him, but the desire welling within him kept him down against the bed. He rolled again, now onto his back, where one of his hands moved of its own violation and wrapped itself down around the dual heads of his erections, earning a shuddering breath being ripped from his shaking frame.

It was like a raging forest fire within him was finally being tended to, the heat rising just began to lessen before his hand was suddenly grabbed by a much larger, furry one and Randall yelped as his eyes snapped open to come face to face with Sulley.

"What'd I say?" he asked, tone one of that of total disappointment.

"…" Randall said nothing.

"Randall."

The lizard groaned and flopped down upon the bed. "It's your fault for leaving me unattended."

"I was gone less than a minute!"

"Still counts."

Sulley couldn't hold the look of disappointment for long, easily melting into a chuckle as he bent down and nuzzled ever so gently against Randall's neck. "You're impossible."

"I know." was the soft, almost pleased, reply as Randall's top arms wrapped around Sulley's shoulders.

Sulley gently moved his hands so they were lightly touching Randall's sides, that somewhat ticklish way that he knew the lizard monster appreciated, and ghosted them down his sides. It earned him an instantly reaction from Randall, who shuddered and breathed harshly into his shoulder as his body responded. He opened his mouth and barely dragged the tips of his teeth against the others neck which, for monsters with teeth as dangerous and sharp as they could possibly get, was a sign of trust as well as affection. To allow another monster to bare their deadly teeth so close to your throat, well, you didn't let just any monster do that.

Then those hands gently moved from trailing his body to grip at not one but two sets of hands, the upper sets on Randall's body, and deftly pinned them down against the bed easily without even really trying. In this sort of situation, Sulley could over-power Randall easily since Randall wouldn't put up any kind of fight here. He simply couldn't, especially when Sulley's lips began to trail down his front, moving downwards towards where the toy still buzzed within Randall's body.

"J.. James…" the utterance of his name told Sulley just how turned on Randall was, at this moment. Pinned down upon the bed, dominated, and forced to remain still despite the vibrator sending pleasurable waves throughout his very being. It hardly helped matters when he opened his mouth and his board, warm tongue lapped against Randall's dual sexes. The lizard monster arched his long spine, moaned louder still, and panted while Sulley's hot tongue continued its assault against his erections.

Sulley opened his mouth wide eas he slowly eased the two lengths into his mouth, feeling their slightly pointed heads rub against the top of his mouth. His tongue continued its work of lapping and licking against the underbellies, keeping them wet, as he began to close his mouth around them. His tongue easily slipped between the two dark purple lengths and he began to very faintly bob his head allowing his lips to travel downwards then back up. All the while he pinned Randall's wrists down against the bed, and the reset of him helped keep the lower half such as his tail under control too.

Randall felt Sulley's hot, wet mouth press in around his sexes, and his teeth only just grazed against the highly sensitive skin which made him weakly buck into the monsters mouth. It wasn't that he could choke Sulley with his dual sexes, they were fairly thin but still long to work with his own thin, long body but the fact remained that there were two of them. He was certain some monsters had more, but quantity hardly mattered by this point.

He felt one of Sulley's hands move, releasing their tight grip on his two left wrists so one of his hands instantly grasped at the back of the horned monsters head while the other grasped his shoulder tightly. The thick fur caught between his long slender fingers, and made him shiver at the contact but that shiver was nothing compared to the convulsion that rocked his body when Sulley's fingers grasped that probing, buzzing toy which had been momentarily forgotten. Randall moaned gently as it was slowly extracted, barely hearing it being turned off since Sulley was slowly climbing over him.

Yes he lost the sensation of Sulley's mouth around his sexes but that was momentarily replaced by the familiar, warm sensation of Sulley's singular sex grinding against his own. Being a larger monster, Sulley had more to behold down there, and it was thicker than the two of Randall's own combined and just a fraction longer. The lizard monster could remember the first time he saw it, the two had been a week into this agreement they called a relationship and they'd been acting more like a pair of teenagers than the adult male monsters they were. They'd been fumbling on the couch, kissing awkwardly, touching to see what felt good and Randall must have done something especially pleasing since it felt like all of a sudden Sulley had become very, very excited.

He was far more used to it by now, but that hardly meant he didn't want to have another look at it since now it seemed more of a proper situation to see it rather than walking back into the room to see it out on display like he had previously. Randall craned his head a little and took in a sharp intake of breath at the sight of it, momentarily rubbing against his own.

"Tell me…" Sulley's voice was deep and smooth against the side of his head as he spoke, his breath hot and sent tingles through his body. "Tell me, how badly you want this…"

Randall took in a deep breath, his multiple hands gently taking hold of what any part of Sulley they could, be it his arms, sides, or even his hips. His lowest set of legs pressed down against the others, allowing them to hang there loosely as his tail swished down against the bedding. "Always with the orders…" he teased gently before he spoke, dropping the tone in his voice to a low octave, his green eyes seeking out Sulley's own.

"I want you," a hand reached up and stroked along the others strong, square jaw. "I need to… feel you, in me, properly… I want you to fill me with everything you've got. I need it like… like monsters need to scare. You'll drive me insane if you deny me this, James." again, he used his actual name rather than his surname or worst, his nickname. Something no self respecting lizard like Randall would ever call him by.

The larger monster gave a proud, confident smile, lowering his lids before he ran his lips against the side of Randall's face. "I don't see how anyone could say no to that…"

So he gave Randall what he wanted. He didn't need to pause, or to warn, of course not. The monster gave a deep, rumbling moan as he felt the initial penetration finally happen. No matter how used Randall's body was to his own, that first dip was always tight and he could feel those strong, warm muscles clamp down against the intruder which was his erection.

Randall hissed, his mouth falling open to reveal those sharp rows of teeth and his forked tongue but he pressed his head back down into the pillows beneath him as his body swiftly began to adjust to Sulley's girth, this time on a pleased moan that slipped through his teeth. His grip on Sulley tightened, pulling on him, trying to draw him closer.

All this stupid sexy role playing and foreplay had all been leading up to this and it hadn't arrived sooner for him. He really had felt like he could explode if Sulley had simply breathed against his neck. The lizard could normally manage and hold his own against Sulley when the other would get into these dominant moods of his, but today it just seemed as though he were living as a hair pin trigger. One little thing and he could shoot off.

"Randall…" Sulley whispered, lips moving up to press against the base of his prongs, causing the lizard to moan unashamedly as he tugged at the back of Sulley's neck. Oh he knew how sensitive those were, he knew it, and was playing him now like some kind of instrument.

Finally their lips found one another's and they pressed passionately against one another as Sulley's massive frame shuddered and his hips finally began to thrust forward, sending his throbbing length into Randall's body. Both gasped into one another's mouths awkwardly, yet equally carefully, since neither had been driven delirious by their actions to no longer be mindful of their sharp teeth.

This control was rapidly becoming very hard to keep a tabs on, however. With every rock of Sulley's hips Randall's body tightened in greeting, sending pleasure rippling through both of them with equal force. The fog of passion and hormones had grown thick in their minds, like a growing fog that blinded you and spun you around in all directions at once. The bed beneath them began to bang, loudly, against the wall as it was rocked by the actions of the two monsters upon it.

Thank God for both of them they were at Randall's apartment and not the one Sulley shared with Mike. The little green guy didn't go out nearly as much as Sulley would, now, like so he had to escape now and then and their only choice was Randall's upscale apartment uptown. Add to that luck the fact Randall's neighbors were almost always out so there was nobody around to complain of the noise the two made when Sulley visited.

Their cries grew louder the faster their bodies meshed together, and Randall was finding it hard to breathe, and see straight and not just because he refused to wear his glasses. His vision was blurry, all he could really see was Sulley but in all honestly he had no desire to see anything else right now. Nor could he care for the fact he had taken on Sulley's colors either, since nothing in the world mattered but the monster with him right now.

Sulley had been fighting a rising tide, here in Randall's bed. Having witnessed him tied up, played with so mercilessly, touched, aroused and now claimed by nobody but himself was having such a powerful effect on him he truly felt like he might burst. Normally he worked hard at making Randall finish first, to witness Randall's body tremble and quake as he'd finish before finishing after him. It was a powerful thing to witness, to behold, after all. Right now however he found himself uncaring about that, he didn't need Randall to finish first.

The two monsters bit and kissed at one another hungrily, grasping with large and small hands, tipped black claws dug against purple scales and slender fingers clung to fur. Tails entwined with one another's as best they could as their bodies continued to merge to almot create a one singular being before Sulley reached his tipping point first. He let out a vicious snarling growl that made the window panes rattle in their place as his hand dug down into the bed beneath Randall as he released inside the other, hips slamming forward so powerfully Randall was almost pushed off of him entirely.

Of course at the feeling of Sulley filling him in that delicious way only triggered Randall's own release. His muscles closed in tightly on Sulley, locking him in place, while his dual erections released their own seed which proceeded to get in not only Sulley's stomach and chest fur but to slick against his own smooth underbelly. For a while, the two of them could see only stars and hear the frantic beating of their own hearts, and one another's breath.

Sulley all but collapsed, barely missing smothering Randall in the process, but thankfully landed on a part of the mattress where Randall was not located. He brought his large, strong arms around the lizard and pulled him in close, nuzzling down against the top of his head and kissing his temple while Randall all out cuddled into his chest. Their tails were still entwined, and Randall's multiple hands still clung to Sulley's body, and he had no plans whatsoever to loosen them any time soon.

It took a while for their hearts to finally calm, for their breathing to return to normal, and by then Sulley was gently running his hand from the top of Randall's head down to the base of his neck, and back again. In turn, Randall was smoothing the fur out along Sulley's neck and shoulders, eyes barely open which was better than what Sulley was doing since his eyes were already shut. He had good stamina yes, work outs every morning with Mike for every day of his life for almost ten years had seen to that, but sex was sex and that was tiring stuff.

"I love you."

The first time Randall had heard these words from Sulley the monster had balked, almost turned invisible out of shock, and for a while didn't really believe him. Randall was no pure, or innocent, monster by the time James P. Sullivan had entered his life after all. He had been hurt, used, and been a user himself. Trust was a hard thing for Randall Boggs to accept from any one but… Sulley was different. There was something more to this monster than what he'd clouded his mind with for so long.

Now, the words no longer struck fear or skepticism. They struck warmth. Acceptance. Want.

Smiling softly, Randall let his eyes sip shut as his body began to relax to the point of needing to rest, and gently nuzzled back against Sulley's chest. "I know." he replied, teasingly, not daring to wait too long before adding, "And I love you, too. …and next time I get to stick that thing in you, and make you make ME a sandwich. Deal?" he asked sleepily, but still a small playful smile etched onto his face.

Sulley chuckled, and nodded his head slowly. "Fair deal."


End file.
